The present invention relates to a toy for providing entertainment to adults, children, and/or animal companions, and more particularly a toy which bounces in an unpredictable manner when made to strike a resisting surface, such as the ground or a wall.
Balls capable of bouncing have long been popular as a source of entertainment for children and adults alike, and their animal companions, and as such have been produced in a myriad of sizes and designs, ranging for example from ping pong balls to basket balls. A wide variety of materials have been used to fabricate the many different balls, including hard plastic, hollow rubber, rubber or urethane foam, polyethylene foam, vinyl, etc. Some, such as tennis balls, are of layered construction, and include an airtight pressurized core providing kinetic resiliency, and a felt-like material outer covering.
Generally, it is desirable for such a ball as described above to bounce in a predictable manner, since in most cases it is used in a game in which the ball is retrieved or returned to an opponent. As a consequence, most balls available heretofore have been designed to be substantially spherical, presenting an even, regular surface.
In certain instances, however, it might be desirable to provide a toy which departs from bounce predictability, for adult and child user entertainment, and for play with animals, such as dogs or cats. The prior art has not adequately addressed this need.